


Finally, I’ve Found You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Can I have a fic with Luci after the first time he is sprung from the cage. The first thing he wants to do is find his lover. She is an angel too who also fell, not because she followed Lucifer or his beliefs, she loves humanity, but because she refused to renounce her love for him. She is still an angel but forced to live as a human, still has her grace and wings but are no good to her, a sort of cruel reminder for her. Needy, passionate sex please





	Finally, I’ve Found You

The only thing that Lucifer cared about was finding you. Not a day went by when he was locked up that you didn’t cross his mind. You’d loved him without a second thought. Your ideals were vastly different from his, but the two of you had made it work. He had been forced to watch you fall, because you refused to turn your back on him. You had refused to stop loving him.

Now, he was on Earth, and you were his goal. He’d gone through towns, through cities, through whole states. Finally, he stepped foot into some little coffee place and he knew. He knew that you were there.

Hearing the ‘ding’ of the bell over the diner, you looked up from the order you were taking and smiled. “I’ll be right with you, sir. Have a seat.” It was a slow afternoon, so you were the only waitress on shift.

He sat in a booth, his blue eyes watching your every move. After you’d given the cook the order, you moved towards Lucifer. “Hi, I’m Y/N and I…” You froze, trying to tell yourself it couldn’t be. Lucifer was not sitting there. There was no way! You swallowed, telling yourself to get a grip.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. “It’s me, _kitten_.” He whispered his old nickname for you.

Your breath hitched. “Lucifer?” Your eyes watered. “Ho-wha-when?” You managed, making him chuckle.

“Finish your shift. I like watching you. Then we’ll talk.” His voice was smooth, and brought back so many memories. “I’ll just have a water while I wait.”

Every now and then, your eyes would wander to Lucifer and your heart would flutter. It had been so long since you’d seen him.

Your shift ended three hours later, so you took his hand and led him out of there. “My apartment is just down the road.” It was a smaller town, so you walked most places.

“I’ve missed you.” He said gently.

“I’ve missed you, as well.” You smiled. “How long have you been free?”

He looked at you, confused. “Can you not hear the angels?”

You shook your head, sadly. “While I still have my wings, and my grace, I cannot use either. And they’ve only allowed me to hear what they want me to hear. I haven’t heard anything about you since you were put in the cage.” He looked angry, his lips forming a thin line. “I’ve been living as a human since.”

Once at your apartment, you let him in. “This is home. Or, has been for the past couple years.”

As soon as the door shut, his arms were around your waist. He buried his face in your neck, almost afraid that if he didn’t hold you close, you would vanish. “I’ve missed you so damn much.” He whispered. If Lucifer had been the type to cry, he would have been crying right then.

“Come on, let me show you how much I’ve missed you.” You said quietly. You couldn’t help but giggle as he growled. “This way.”

The two of you moved to your bedroom, which was simple, and neat. “You always_ were_ orderly.” He teased.

Smiling, you nodded. You pulled him in for a passionate kiss, shoving his shirt off over his shoulders. His hands moved under your shirt, his cool fingers brushing your stomach. You smiled into the kiss, feeling like you would burst from happiness of having him back. In one fluid motion, he had your shirt off of you, and on the floor. His eyes roamed your body, taking in every detail. These vessels were new to him, and his was new to you. Yet you both saw what was underneath- your true self. The packaging was just nice to look at.

You gripped his t-shirt and pulled it off of him, in a hurry to feel him. He kissed you desperately, his hands moving towards your pants. Once he had started pushing them down, you giggled, using your legs to get them off the rest of the way. He grinned against your lips, feeling happier than he had in eons.

“Bed. _Now_.” You panted, your hands fumbling with his pants. He nodded, pushing his pants and boxers down. You reached around the back of you, unhooking your bra, before crawling into your bed. Seeing him standing there, erection standing tall for you, you groaned.

Lucifer crawled up from the end of the bed, moving your legs apart. When he reached your core, he smirked, licking you through the cloth of your underwear. You gasped, relishing the feeling of him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he reached up, pulling the fabric from you. Before you could even process that, he was eating you out like he’d never eat again. His hands seemed to be everywhere, his tongue amazing you. It didn’t take him long to have you crying out his name, back arched.

“Holy _shit_, Lucifer.” You grinned. He kissed your stomach gently before laying over you.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” He whispered.

Your hand moved to his cheek. “I’m here, and I’m not leaving your side. I love you, Lucifer.” You pulled him down for a kiss filled with want, with need, but most of all, with love. He returned the same feelings as he pushed into your entrance. You moaned into the kiss, not wanting to break it just yet.

As he rolled his hips, he moved his head down to kiss your neck and chest. You held him close to you, your hips moving to meet his. Neither of you expected this to last long. You both had waited so long for this, and had time to make up for. “Lucifer, please…I’m so close.” You whimpered. He growled in your ear, on of his hands gripping your hip as he sped up, thrusting harder. Your head pushed back into the pillow as you clenched around him.

“Y/N.” He panted in your ear, his thrusts becoming more desperate. You felt him pulse inside you, filling you like never before. He smiled down at you, a peaceful look on his face. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
